New Experiences
by Randomblackberry
Summary: On that day, Swadloon discovered storms, snow and met a trainer. It was just a day full of new experiences, wasn't it?


**This isn't very good, but em okay. This is set in Unova because that's where Swadloons come from. I..think. Enjoy, and happy new year everyone!**

It was cold. That was the only way to describe the weather. The wind hissed loudly and violently, screaming at Swadloon, who lay shivering admist the cold. He was alone. There were no other pokémon in sight, nor any trainers. There was just long, wet grass that seemed to stretch on for miles. He had walked into a place unknown.

Normally Swadloon wrapped himself up in his leaves to give him warmth, but even this action failed to dispel the cold that the freezing wind shot through his small, tiny body. Swadloon began to cry. His tears rolled down his body, blending in with the watery puddles that lay on the ground.

The distraught pokemon lay down amongst the fierce weather, shivering madly.

Somehow, he fell asleep.

His dreams were of darkness, of hissing wind and screaming clouds, of the trembling earth sending shards of pain through his tiny body. In his sleep the pokémon tossed and turned wildly, cries of pain escaping it.

"Hey there. Are you okay?"

Swadloon cracked open an eye, staring at the human in front of him. It was a boy, maybe just in his teens. Clearly a trainer by the bag that hung from his back, and the pokéball he held in his hand. Swadloon didn't have much experience with trainers, but instinct made him shy away. The trainer knelt down, ready to throw his pokéball in case the distraught pokémon attacked. But Swadloon was cold and tired. He didn't protest when the boy ran a single finger along his side.

"You're freezing!" He exclaimed, and his face turned to one of worry. "Huh, I hope you aren't sick."

Was he sick? Swadloon honestly didn't know. At least the howling wind had stopped. Pausing, he glanced around with his limited peripheral vision, and realised something strange. The whole place was covered in white.

Totally covered in white. As Swadloon's small brain sought to work out this dilemma, he realised that even though the cold in his upper body was slowly going away, he felt like his feet had been just hit by an ice attack, and the cold was worsening by the second. Slowly, Swadloon lifted a foot and then inched slightly to the side. The whiteness was soft as well as cold, and sort of soothing after the fierce weather the previous night.

The trainer was dressed warmly, gloves encasing his hands, and a scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. His head was covered by a beanie. Little white flakes seemed to have fallen on to it, and the black hair that was partially hidden underneath.

"Hmm..." He mused. "Emboar? Do you think you can warm him up?"

From the pokéball burst the fire pig, steam snorting from its nostrils. Swadloon moved away, wrapping itself in its leaves protectively. He didn't want Emboar to come anywhere near him.

Perhaps sensing his distress, the trainer uttered calming words to smooth him, placing the Emboar a little bit away.

"Alright Emboar, don't fry him. Use ember!"

At the command, the pokémon sent a flame directly in front of Swadloon. The leaf pokémon jumped in surprise and fear as the fire started melting the whiteness in front of him, dissolving it into a puddle. The heat from the flames helped Swadloon to warm up, and slowly the pokémon relaxed.

"That's better, ain't it?" The trainer grinned. "Good job Emboar!"

The fire pokémon huffed proudly, and allowed itself to be put back in the pokéball.

If Swadloon could smile, he would've, but instead he let out a chirp of approval, making the trainer's grin widen.

The trainer stayed kneeling by Swadloon's side for another minute, and then got up as a white flake descended from the sky, landing on his bobble hat. Another fell, then another, until the sky was filled with white specks. One landed on Swadloon, in between his eyes. The sudden coldness made him jump.

"It's snow. Have you seen it before?" The trainer asked.

Swadloon shook his leaves in answer.

"It's the best." He exclaimed. "Loads of fun. You should find some other pokémon. They love to play in the snow."

Swadloon looked upwards, as snowflakes fell down, decorating the area around him.

The trainer waved goodbye, and then ran off, his shoes making a crunching sound against the snow.

Swadloon felt at ease, peaceful. As the snow fell gently down, the cold failing to penetrate his leafy exterior, he set off to find some pokémon to share this new experience with.

 **I was going to do more, but then... Meh. Please review! (:**


End file.
